


❖ I’m here

by notgukkie



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Malec, alec lightwood - Freeform, jalec - Freeform, magnus bane - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 01:15:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14533500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notgukkie/pseuds/notgukkie
Summary: Alec stumbled out of the hunters moon with a very concerned Underhill. Alec heard fighting from behind the bar and sure enough, there stood Magnus, clary, Luke and a very pissed off Jace.





	❖ I’m here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Malec group on Whatsapp](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Malec+group+on+Whatsapp).



> Basically the beginning 3x07 but Alec is Clary and Magnus is Simon.
> 
> Just came up with this idea and I hope you all don’t hate me for it.

Alec was just about to climb into the cab that he had just hailed over. After talking with underhill, he realised that maybe he had gone a little overboard during his fight with Magnus. He knew he had a right to be angry and upset. He didn’t want to be nothing but a faded memory to the only person that he’s ever loved. He knew it, he wanted to make things right with Magnus. even if it was the last thing he did.

Sure enough, he had heard a farmiliar yell which was soon to be followed by a loud  _crash._  Alec shot his head to the side. That was definitely Magnus’ voice coming from behind the hunters moon. He then heard a gunshot and that’s when he went wide eyed. He knew he was drunk, but he needed to make sure that everything was okay. He may have _accidentally_ slammed the car door a little _too_ hard for his taste. He started running towards the dumpster alley on the other side of the downworlder bar. 

“Woah, Alec where are you going?” Underhill yelled after him. “That’s Magnus!” Alec said, not looking back at the other shadowhunter. It was as if Alec’s soldier instincts had taken over. Suddenly he wasn’t a staggering drunk, but a shadowhunter with an objective.

He skidded around the corner and sure enough, Magnus was on the cemented ground with his back crashed against the wall. Underhill soon was by his side and he looked around. “Jace..” Clary exhaled. Jace looked furious, but also as if he had little to no expression on his face whatsoever. Luke had a pistol in his hands and he was aiming at Jace. 

“Hey, hey, hey! What’s going on here!?” Alec questioned, he turned to his parabatai who had just began to run off. He climbed up the wall of the building and ran across the roof until he couldn’t be seen. “Alec..” Alec looked at Magnus again, and rushed over to him. Helping him up with the support of his arm. Magnus brushed himself off, “I’m fine.” He stated. Alec knew Magnus was still angry, and so was Alec. But he really didn’t care.

”Jace is the owl..” Clary said weakly, with her head hung low.

”Someone should go after him.” Underhill suggested and everybody turned to him. “I’ll go.” Clary was already stomping towards the door of the building Jace had just climbed. Alec stopped her with his arm. “No. I’ll go, I’m his parabatai. Maybe I can change him back.” His stammered. Clary objected. “Are you sure I-“

”Am I not the head of the institute? I’m going and that’s final. Go back to the institute and alert the guards. Jace is not to enter the institute without me.” He ordered. Clary nodded her head and looked at Luke. Alec took one last look at Magnus and shrugged off his look of concern.

 

Alec had found a latter on the side of the building and activated his _speed_ rune. He found himself at the top in a matter of no time. Sure enough, there stood Jace. Ready for a fight. 

“Jace, it’s me. It’s alec, your _parabatai_.” Alec said desperately. “Oh I know who you are, and it’s just going to make it more fun when I kill you.” Alec didn’t want to fight Jace, but he had no choice. He found himself blocking a seraph blade to his chest with his own. All that could be heard was the sound of their seraph blades clanging together in a loud manner. A few grunts and yells were also added into the equation. This went on until Alec found himself hanging off of the building, clinging to Jace’s arm that was gripped around Alec’s neck. 

“Jace,” Alec choked out. He was losing breath, he knew this would be it. If he couldn’t convince Jace _right now_ to overcome this possession, then he would die. He would die, knowing that he and Magnus were fighting. And he couldn’t have that. 

“Please.. I’m asking this as your parabatai, you’re _brother_. Please Jace. You need to overcome this.” He managed to say, which he was quite surprised with himself. “ _We_ love you man-“ he said referring to basically everyone. Clary, Izzy and even Maryse. Jace brought him closer. Alec was still struggling to free himself from Jace’s grasp. “Well I don’t love you. _Not anymore_.” He said in a harsh whisper and then, then he let Alec go.

Alec found himself freefalling, the wind blew his hair as he fell through the air vertically. He landed on top of a car. Hearing the entire thing smash, including a couple of his bones. If not all.

Alec whimpered, and tasted blood coming from down his throat and up into his mouth. Alec groaned. _Was this it?_  He thought. A normal mundane would have already been dead at the point of impact. But not Alec. He was not about to leave this world without making everything right. He struggled, but he managed to free his cell phone from the pocket in his pants and click the first person in his _favourites_ tab.

 

 

—————

 

 

Magnus was in his apartment, after Alec had insisted that only _he_ would be able to bring Jace back, he came back here. He had faith in Alec, he knew he was a _brave soldier_. He trusted that he was strong enough to stop Jace. But was he strong enough to stop Jace who had been possessed by a demon? That’s when Magnus started to panic.

As if on cue, the phone that was in his hand started buzzing. The contact name read “Alexander” and he immediately answered the call and pulled the phone up to his ear. “Alexander!? Where are you? Are you safe?” He panicked. But he only heard ragged breathing on the other end. “ _Alec_?” 

“ _Magnus_..” he heard from the other end of the call. But he sounded in pain. “Alec? What’s wrong?” He asked concerned. 

It took a few seconds, but finally he heard a reply. “I-i can’t move..” He stuttered. He sounded.. desperate, in pain and in need of immediate help. Magnus didn’t know what to do. He was freaking out. “Where are you?” He asked frantically. 

“Near Crosby and Grand.” He struggled to say and Magnus nodded “I’ll be right there.” He then hung up and opened a portal right where he stood. Sure enough as he walked through the portal, he was greeted with the most horrifying sight he could conjour up. Something he knew he would have nightmares about. Alec was sprawled across the top of a car. The car had a huge dint on the top and there was shattered glass everywhere.

Alec had blood trickling down his arms and the side of the car. His lips and teeth were also covered in the red substance. Magnus ran over to him in horror. “Alec!” He stood beside him, and frantically looked at every part of his body. Alec only groaned as he tried to lift himself, but only yelled in pain and fell back down. “Don’t worry Alexander, I’m getting help.” He said, picking his phone up and calling Izzy.

As it rang all he could think to do was hold Alec’s hand as they waited.

 

**Author's Note:**

> so this is pretty short, but feel free to follow my instagram @notstiles :)


End file.
